


Stilinski Ranch: Part Two

by sexierthanyousterek (totallystereksexual)



Series: Stilinski Ranch Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, flirty mcflirtson, ooop derek, sterek, your interest is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallystereksexual/pseuds/sexierthanyousterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a new hand at the Stilinski Ranch in Beacon Hills, California. He has come far to get away from a dark past. Stiles is the son of the ranch owner, come home from school for the summer. What happens when Derek finds himself drawn to the younger male against his better judgement? AU. Sterek. Teen for now. 2/?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilinski Ranch: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterek fans everywhere!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sterek+fans+everywhere%21).



  


Derek didn't like fire. In fact, he hated it. He had his reasons. It didn't matter how small a flame, fire made him nervous and he'd as soon as freeze than to strike up so much as a match.

Derek was also right about Stiles. He was a spark just waiting to catch fire and burn brighter and brighter. It wouldn't be so bad except for the part where when he gave into such a fire the last time... well, things hadn't gone well at all. In fact, everything had gone to hell in a hand basket. Which was why Derek decided that his absolute best bet was to avoid the younger male. 

Stiles, however, hadn't gotten the memo. That was made apparent when Derek arrived at the barn to find Stiles there in a pair of far too form fitting jeans--even though they were straight legged. Point was, they hugged at his ass a little too well but Derek suspected that was more the young male's ass's fault. Stiles must have heard him because he looked up from the horse he'd been feeding an apple too and grinned wide as he wiped his hands on his jeans. 

Derek raised his brows. He said nothing but Stiles seemed to be very good at interpreting his facial expressions. Derek was begrudgingly impressed.

"Hey. I told Dad I was gonna help out on the ranch today. So here I am. Put me to work," he said, licking his lips. Derek forced his eyes to stay at Stiles's eyes, ignoring the stirring at the pit of his stomach. Behave, he told his rebellious body. It seemed to listen. 

_For now._

He rolled his eyes. "I don't need your help." 

Stiles frowned. "Oh, please. Dad says you work by yourself all day, everyday. Doing the work of three people. Give yourself a break for at least a day. Let me help you." 

Derek set his jaw. Stiles was right but he didn't want to tempt himself when he couldn't afford to let anything happen. Still, it would be nice to have a break. He argued with himself for a good few minutes while Stiles pet Henrietta absentmindedly. He watched as she butted her head against Stiles's hand and it was enough to make him smile for a second. He forced it away but the damage was done. 

"You can smile!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek glared flatly. "I was beginning to think you only had two settings: brood and glare." 

Derek stared at him before he blinked and a small smile quirked on his lips. Stiles noticed and his smile grew bigger. 

"Cute," Derek said finally. Stiles's smile faltered for a moment before he blushed lightly, his mouth pressing into an embarrassed grin. He tilted his head in a manner that was far too cute than should be legal as he grabbed his plaid top layer, tugging it over the shirt he had on underneath for something to do. Derek could only grin a bit more. The silence dragged on for a few moments after that. Finally Derek sighed.

"Fine. You can help. But _you_ do as _I_ say. _When_ I say it. _My_ way. Got it?" 

Stiles stared at him, his mouth dropping open. Derek rolled his eyes, already regretting his decision. 

"What?" he snapped. Stiles blinked and held up his hands, a truce. 

"Nothing, nothing. Just..." he pursed his lips. Derek raised his eyebrows pointedly. He was not in the mood for these games. Far too early. Actually, he was never in the mood for games. Stiles seemed to realize he meant business. 

"It's just. That's the most I've heard you say at one time. I didn't think you had it in you." 

Derek snorted derisively. "There's a lot you don't know about me," he informed the other. "Now, grab that shovel and hoe. We're mucking out the stables."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! How you enjoyed part 2! To explain. Each gif set goes along with the part. I started this on tumblr and thankfully, A03 allows me to post gifs as well. It just adds that special umph to the story. Do let me know what you think please? A comment takes all of two seconds, right? Unless it's a big one, which I also won't say no to. Thank you for reading.


End file.
